The present invention generally relates to a communication system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication system used with a medical system, such as an X-ray apparatus.
It is known to integrate a diagnostic system in a device that can be activated proceeding from an external diagnostic means via a plug mechanism between the diagnostic means and the device. Such diagnostic systems are employed, for example, in automobiles for motor diagnosis. For the diagnosis, the automobile must be brought into a shop in which a suitable diagnostic means is present for the activation of the diagnostic system. Other devices, for example medical devices, may also potentially require a diagnosis. The error search during diagnosis ensues in a similar way for such devices.
German Patent No. 195 05 692 A1 discloses a printing press to which a video and audio communication system in a control station is allocated. Data exchange for maintenance, diagnosis and repair of the printing press is possible. Also, remote diagnosis and a remote maintenance station are taught. A relatively complicated structure derives in this known system because of the arrangement of the communication system in a control station separated from the printing press.